


These Dreams

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Face-Sitting, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Evie dreams of Jacob and Pearl taking her to a whole new level of pleasure...





	These Dreams

The older Frye twin let out a sigh of relief as she finally walked through the door to her cart on the train. It had been a very long day and she needed a much deserved break from everything. Jacob was being as annoying as ever, and one of her leads to the piece of Eden had turned into a dead end. Needless to say, she was not in a very good mood. She expected challenges when her and her brother first came to London, but the task of liberating it and finding the Piece of Eden was proving much harder than she imagined. She had been expecting to take her heavy clothes off and relax in her bed with a book for a short time while she finally had a break from all her assassin duties and chasing Jacob around London. She was not expecting to find a very well dressed woman wandering around her room as if waiting for someone. When Evie approached, the woman turned her head and greeted her with a sweet smile, the kind that would make even the Devil shudder.

“Ah, Ms. Evie Frye, I presume? I’ve heard much about you.” she said in a calm, almost seductive voice as she slowly walked closer, the air around her was heavy in elegance and charm that only someone brought up from birth in higher society could achieve. Her hair was done up perfectly and her dress flowed around her effortlessly without a single blemish or rip. Evie stared intently at the woman, her heart racing and the wheels in her head turning. She had recognized the woman from some of Mr., Greene’s photographs. Pearl Attaway, the owner of Attaway Transport, and Crawford Starrick’s cousin. Her first instinct was to pin the woman against the wall and shove her blade in her throat, but her better judgment told to find out why the transportation tycoon was here on her train.

“Why are you here?” she demanded as she held her ground and continued staring the woman up. What could she possibly be thinking, Evie thought as she analyzed every inch of the older woman. She would have known the real possibility of not leaving here alive if she boarded this train, and he had no escorts or bodyguards with her either. What was she playing at?

“I simply wanted to see if what Ms. Thorne said about you is true. I heard you are quite the capable woman, Ms. Frye.” she said eloquently as she took another step closer. Her attitude and demeanor was making the older Frye twin more and more on edge. Lucy Thorne talked about her? It didn’t surprise Evie in the slightest, but she was shocked that Lucy Thorne would say anything about her that wasn’t in a negative light.

“And what exactly did Lucy Thorne say?” she asked, trying to sound not as confused as she was.

The older woman chuckled and sent a cold shiver down the young assassin’s spine.

“That you are a woman of certain _tastes_ …” she said quietly as she walked around her like a shark circling its prey.

Evie heart stopped when the words left Attaway’s mouth. Could she possibly know about what happened between her and Lucy Thorne? During the fight in the tower of London, they had a...moment. The two of them discovered a certain secret about the other and the two agreed to have one night together. One night. And then afterwards they would return to being mortal enemies where one would eventually kill the other, and their secret would be safe forever. Apparently, it wasn’t so simple.

“Don’t be afraid, my dear. You aren’t the only one with such fine tastes. In fact, it is the exact reason I am here.” she whispered, her face getting dangerously close to Evie’s ear.

She could feel the woman’s hot breath on her skin. Every instinct she had told her to kill Pearl Attaway right here and now, but another part of her, particularly a lower part of her, told her to wait and see what would happen.

“We live in a world where any day could be our last, as you very well know. Us women, we are forced by society to paint a perfect picture. To cater to men and suppress our own desires. When we chase after our own needs, the consequences are severe. Therefore, it’s best to not let opportunities slip away, am I correct?” She whispered quietly in a way that made the younger woman shudder.

Evie almost snapped and killed Pearl once she felt the woman’s fingers gently caressing the skin on her neck, but she found herself frozen at the feeling of the older woman’s touch. Her breathing was hitched and her heart was racing. Pearl couldn’t be serious, could she? This had to be a trap, she just knew it. But then again, she was the best assassin in London. Even without any weapons she could still best Pearl in combat. Pearl certainly knew this as well.

“Why don’t you let me help you take those heavy clothes off? You’ll be much more comfortable.” She said sweetly before moving in front of Evie and gently taking the fabric of her coat in her hands. Slowly, the older woman unbuttoned Evie’s coat and allowed it to fall to the floor. This went against everything she was trained and taught, but she found herself unable to move or speak at the businesswoman’s advances. Soon enough, Pearl’s lean fingers were at the buttons of Evie’s waist coat. The older Frye twin found herself feeling completely intoxicated. She had always known that she had certain... _desires._ Not just for men but for women as well.

Soon enough, her waistcoat was opened, revealing her loose blouse underneath. To her shock, Pearl began unbuttoning the buttons of that as well! Every instinct that Evie had told her to kill Pearl Attaway now, but when she tried to move her arms, she found that she could not. It was if she was paralyzed. She should have been overwhelmed by fear at that point, but all she found was a desire that she couldn’t quite describe. A desire she knew was forbidden and that she could well end up with a one way ticket to the asylum if anyone ever found out. But she also knew that she didn’t care. She was Evie Frye, the best assassin in London. Who would dare to try and catch her? There was no one in this city that would even come close to having a chance at capturing her and locking her up. She had been picking locks since the ripe age of seven and evading detection for even longer than that. About the same age that she could look back now and realize that she had feelings for women as well as men.

Only one person knew about the feelings she had. A nursemaid that tended to her and Jacob when they were young. She had asked the woman about it and the woman quickly shushed her before pulling her into an empty room and giving her a long lecture about never to speak about such things again. If she did, she could be taken away from her family and locked away forever. She remembered being so scared at the time and crying herself to sleep that night. She didn’t want to be taken away from her home. Jacob comforted her and tried to find out what was wrong but she lied to him and just told him that one of the other girl’s in the village didn’t want to play with her anymore. Ever since then, she swore she would keep her feelings suppressed. All of them, for both men and women. It would be easier that way, she thought.

Over the years she had found herself craving love, affection, companionship, and other things as well. It wasn’t until she was in her late teenage years that she was able to identify it as lust. Still, she suppressed it so hard and focused on her training and the Brotherhood. But now...all those years of suppression was finally beginning to take its toll. Her resolve was weakening and it was weakening fast. She couldn’t fight it anymore, and she didn’t want to.

The cold air hit her chest and shook her from her thoughts. A fiery blush rushed to her cheeks as she tried to move her arms to cover herself, only to find that she could not move them. She could only watch Pearl’s hands as they made their way to her undershirt and lifted the fabric up. The assassin felt the air on her now bare chest and her breathing quickened. An eerie heat began pooling in her nether regions as she tried to utter out something, anything at all.

“T-This...” she breathed as she looked at the older woman. “T-This is...”

But Pearl didn’t answer her. Instead, she captured the young woman’s mouth in a passionate kiss that nearly caused Evie’s heart to stop. She had had one or two kisses during her adolescence, but never like this. She actually felt the woman’s tongue in her mouth! The taste of her was like nothing she had ever experienced and it was only making the feeling in between her legs even worse. Hesitantly, she kissed the woman back and allowed her to ravage her mouth. Just as she was beginning to lose herself in the taste of the business woman, she felt a light pressure on her nipples that made her squeak suddenly.

“Shh...It’s alright, my dear. Just let it happen. Let me show you how amazing you can feel.” Pearl whispered quietly against her mouth before moving her lips to her neck.

Evie wasn’t ready for what came next. When she felt Pearl’s mouth on her flesh she let out a loud moan of pleasure, making her blush in embarrassment even more than she already was. The woman’s fingers were still on her breasts and soon any other thoughts save for the intense heat in her crotch and what Pearl was doing to her body was gone. The feelings were overwhelming, yet she wanted more. More than she ever wanted anything else.

All of a sudden, she felt another set of hands on her body, this time around her waist. If she wasn’t paralyzed she would have turned around and broken the neck of whoever it was. However, soon enough she smelt a familiar scent of gunpowder and leather and her mind began to spin even more.

“Just relax, sweet sister...” Jacob purred into her ear before he began kissing her neck as well, the feeling of his stubble tickling her sensitive flesh.

This was all too much. Now Jacob was here as well. What the hell kind of insane dream was this? At this point, she couldn’t think of anything in regards to reason nor logic, completely unable to make sense out of this outrageous, and to her horror, extremely arousing situation. Everything about it was wrong, yet she found herself desperately wanting more. To see what happened next, where all of this would lead. The last few ounces of common sense that she had left told her that this would end very badly, but as the second ticked on with Jacob kissing her neck and Pearl caressing her nipples, she was finding that she couldn’t find it in her to care about anything other than the two of them and what they were doing to her.

Pearl suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and led her over to the couch where the older woman began to strip her down from the rest of her clothes. Evie, unable to utter a word, turned her gaze to look at Jacob only to see him sitting at the far end of the couch and watching her as if he was waiting for a show. She noticed how his coat was on the floor next to him and that his shirt and waistcoat were already undone, revealing his hard chest underneath. For a moment, she cursed herself for ogling her brother in such a way, but then realized that given the entirety of the situation, it was moot to be mentally punishing herself for thinking such things. She was only pulled from her thoughts when Pearl grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at her.

“Let’s not have any wandering eyes just yet. I’m going to teach you all the ways to experience pleasure. And how to use a man for your own personal use.” The older woman whispered before giving the assassin’s ear a tempting lick. Before Evie could ask what Pearl meant by that, she turned around and saw that Jacob was already completely naked. This time, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. She hadn’t seen him completely undressed since they were small children. It was obvious to anyone that looked that her brother was attractive, yes, but seeing him completely undressed like this...she could see the scars that were scattered along his body as well as a the firm muscles born from the years of training harshly for the assassin life. There was no doubt about it, Jacob was absolutely beautiful. Not to mention the impressive length that Jacob was bestowed with. Evie noticed it it was already standing at attention and ready to be put to use, a thought that both excited and terrified her.

She was pulled from her thoughts yet again by Pearl pulling on her shoulder and turning her around again. This time, the businesswoman was now naked before her and Evie’s heart began to race even faster. She could feel her palms getting sweaty as her eyes gazed over Pearl’s body. Even though her face showed the effects of working long hours to run a successful business, her body was absolutely flawless and just as regal as you could expect a high class woman. Her skin was perfectly smooth and her figure was something that made Evie’s crotch moisten even more. The swell of her breasts and the curve of her ass just made the older Frye twin all the more excited for what possibilities lay ahead.

Pearl shocked Evie when she pushed her down on the couch. That was something that she wasn’t expecting at all. What shocked her more what that Pearl crawled on top of her and pressed her legs open. Evie bit down on her lip and tried to close them due to the sheer embarrassment, but Pearl’s grip kept her from doing so. She could only watch with flushed cheeks as the businesswoman stared at her dripping pussy. Strangely enough, the fact that Pearl was staring at her only made her feel more aroused. What the Hell was wrong with her?! Pearl looked up at her face with a mischievous grin before lowering her face down on the assassin’s most intimate part.  Evie could feel the woman’s tongue on her flesh and she immediately bit down her lip and flinched at the foreign sensations. Soon enough however, those sensations began to feel different. Within moments, Pearl’s tongue was causing the young woman to bite back moans of pleasure and yearning. She closed her eyes as she relished in the ecstasy, only to open them again when she heard and felt Pearl moan against her pussy. When she looked up, she saw exactly why.

Jacob was now standing at the edge of the couch with his cock buried inside the businesswoman. Her gaze traveled up to his face, where Jacob was biting down on his lip as he waited for a few moments before moving himself in and out of her.

Evie could not believe her eyes. Here was Pearl Attaway, eating her out while her brother was fucking her. It was the most shocking yet arousing thing Evie had ever seen. What kind of woman was she? How sick was her twisted mind?

Pearl keep moaning with Jacob's thrusts yet she still continued her assault on Evie’s pussy. The young woman’s breathing became ragged as the pleasure kept building and building to an almost unbearable point. Her hand went to rest in Pearl’s hair and pull out some of the pins that held it tightly in place. One by one, locks of her hair began to fall around her face and soon enough, her dirty blonde tresses had fallen completely to her shoulders. This woman was even more beautiful with her hair down, Evie thought as she never before tonight looked at Pearl Attaway as sexually arousing. Yet here they were.

Evie almost screamed when Pearl ran her tongue over her clit. That was almost too much for her to handle and she gripped the fabric of the couch cushions to try and regain her composure. However, Jacob’s thrusts were getting more intense and were now pushing Pearl against Evie’s core. Every thrust made the woman moan against her flesh and puah her mouth deeper into the young assassin’s pussy. Meanwhile, all Evie could do was tightly grip at Pearl’s hair with one hand and the fabric of the couch with the other. However, soon a naughty thought came to her mind.

Slowly, she took her hand that was on the couch and brought it up to left breast. She had done this some nights when she was alone in her bedroom once she was sure that everyone else had fallen asleep. She was embarrassed to try it here in front of Jacob and Pearl, even though they were obviously now on intimate terms. Cautiously, she pinched her nipple in between her thumb and her middle finger and grinding them together. As she expected, the added sensation brought her even more pleasure and she could feel a strange tightness forming in her nether regions. It almost felt as if they were going to explode with pleasure, if that were possible.

Evie looked up at Jacob who was staring at her intently. Evie couldn’t help but smile as she saw the look on her brother’s face. The flushed cheeks and look of absolute pleasure written all over his features made him look even more beautiful.

To her horror, Pearl pulled away from her and sat up, effectively unsheathing JAcob’s cock from her as well. Before Evie could ask why she stopped, the older woman stood up and pulled Evie with her before instructing Jacob to lay down on the couch.

“Wha-?” Evie began only to be met with a long slender finger to her lips.

“Now I am going to teach you how to use a man properly for your pleasure.” she answered before capturing Evie’s lips in a powerful kiss.

Evie could only lose herself in Pearl’s mouth as the woman lead her back over to the couch, all the while not breaking the kiss. She noticed there was a taste in the kiss that wasn't there before. Was that her own juices of arousal?

When they got to the edge of the couch, Pearl took Evie’s hand.

“Get up there and slide his dick in your pussy.” She ordered as she moved to get herself on top of Jacob as well, straddling herself over his face and using the back of the couch to balance herself. At first Evie was worried that Pearl was going to suffocate Jacob, but when her brother grabbed the woman’s thighs and pulled her closer to his face, Evie watched with but a mix of arousal and curiosity. What she saw next made her eyes widen.

Jacob pulled Pearl down towards his face and began licking her core just as Pearl had just done to Evie. She watched in awe and arousal as the older woman’s face contorted in pleasure and she was soon reminded of her own horniness. Remembering the woman’s words, she cautiously climbed up over Jacob and gently grabbed his cock. She watched as his muscles in his body tightened as she guided his member upward and slowly sank down on him.

The three of them moaned in unison as Evie held on the the edge of the couch to steady herself, not used to being in this position. After a few moments, she began moving herself up and down on Jacob’s cock, desperately needing the stimulation. It felt so different than the pleasure she felt from Pearl, but not in a bad way. In fact, it felt absolutely wonderful! She continued bobbing up and down on her brother’s cock and every now and then Jacob would let out some muffled moans against Pearl’s flesh, causing the older woman to whimper in pleasure.

The look on Pearl’s face as she was being pleasured by Jacob was absolutely perfect. The usually stoic businesswoman, now reduced to a moaning mess while her brother ate her out. It was nothing like Evie had ever experienced before. Without putting any thought into it, Evie wrapped her arms tightly around the woman and pulled her into a lustful, desperate kiss. There was no finessing as the older Frye twin shoved her tongue into Pearl’s mouth. No hesitation as she nipped on the woman’s bottom lip. No sense of caution as her fingernails dug into her scalp. Just pure and senseless lust and yearning.

They moaned into each other’s mouths as they both lost themselves further and further into the realm of pleasure until Evie felt Pearl tense up. The woman broke the kiss but continued to hold Evie close as she moved her hips against Jacob’s face. Evie rested her forehead against Pearl's and she could feel the beads of sweat on both of their foreheads. The older woman’s,breathing became more ragged and heavy and her moans became louder. Evie could taste the salt of her own sweat from the corner of her mouth as she continued pleasuring herself on her brother’s cock. Soon enough, the tense feeling in her crotch had returned, though much stronger than before.

Pearl let out one more moan before she dug her nails deeply into Evie’s shoulder blades and groaned loud enough that Evie was sure the people in the next cart could hear her. She herself started to lose herself in the feeling of Pearl’s fingernails in her skin. For a moment she even forgot that she was riding Jacob’s cock. She was only reminded of such when Jacob began thrusting his hips upward in such a way that it hit a spot that nearly made her head spin. It was too much, far too much. She almost wanted to pull away from the overload of sensation that she was feeling in her body, but at the same time she felt almost as if she would die than have this moment be taken away from her.

Pearl jumped off of Jacob after a few moments and Jacob in response quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around Evie, all the while,continuing to thrust mercilessly inside her.

“Come for me, Evie...come all over me…” He whispered before kissing her fiercely.

Evie kissed him back and allowed him to,ravage her mouth with his tongue. She noticed there was a certain saltiness that was similar to what she tasted when she kissed Pearl. It was then that she realized she was taste Pearl’s come on her brother’s lips. The arousing realization, along with Jacob’s coaxing words and him thrusting up inside her made her completely lose control. She threw her arms around Jacob's torso and held onto him tightly as her muscles clenched around him.

It was the most intense feeling that Evie had ever felt in her life. She practically yelled as she felt the tension in her crotch explode all over him. Now she understood why women would face such shame and stigma for this. She finally understood...

 _“...Evie...Evie!”_  she heard Jacob yell.

She was too lost in coming down from her nirvana that she wasn't paying attention. Until she felt someone shaking her.

**_“Evie! Wake up!”_ **

The next thing Evie knew, she was lying down with Jacob above her. Instinctively, she threw her arms around him but was shocked to find that he had clothes on.

“Evie, what’s wrong? Are you alright? You were screaming…” he said concerned as he wrapped his arms around her frame and rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

It took Evie a few seconds to realize what had happened and what he was talking about. She pulled away from him for a moment so she could look down. When she did, she saw that she was in her bed in her nightdress. So it had all been nothing but a dream? And Jacob had heard her? Oh god please no, she thought.

“Evie, talk to me...what happened?” He asked quietly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

He thought she had a nightmare, she realized as she let out a sigh of relief and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I’m fine, Jacob. Just a dream.” She whispered, enjoying his company a little more than she had before.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked as he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

She shook her head but looked up at him with curious eyes.

“Pearl Attaway...she’s...she’s dead, isn't she?” She asked emotionlessly.

Jacob nodded and sat down on the bed beside her. “I took her out weeks ago, don't you remember? You were the one that sorted out the transportation system afterwards. Gave me quite the ear thrashing as well.” he said with a playful nudge to her shoulder.

He was probably expecting her to feel relieved at the explanation. But it made her feel almost sad. The dream she had was already fading from her memories and she knew by morning it would be completely forgotten.

“Just wondering…” she whispered as she leaned back against his shoulder.

The two of them stayed like that for what felt like hours before Jacob finally broke the silence.

“Do you want me to stay here tonight?” He asked quietly.

It was something they did often growing up when one of them has a nightmare. But as the grew older they had kicked the habit, much to Evie’s disappointment.

She nodded her head and made room for him and within seconds he was lying beside her. She wasn't completely sure why, but she wanted him here next to her tonight.

Jacob as always, fell asleep within minutes, a trait that Evie wished she had. However, she soon fell asleep soon after with the comfort of her twin by her side.

When morning would come everything would be just as it was before with that night's memories completely forgotten.

Until she went to change her undergarments the next morning, that is...

**Author's Note:**

> This request has been in my list for a while. Enjoy :)


End file.
